More Than Meets the Eye
by Smile Life Away
Summary: A series of drabbles some written for challenges and some for personal enjoyment. New Chapter Up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No idea why I wrote this…enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kreacher was the only one who understood him. Kreacher who was loving, patient, kind, and loyal. He never judged Regulus, even though everyone else did.

"You're an idiot," his brother always said,

"Just like your brother." Snape had said in his third year.

"You'll never amount to anything," his father made sure to emphasize that one.

"You'll be my good son, won't you?" his mother would croon.

But none of them really understood him.

So he had to try extra hard to prove he was not an idiot: Which meant exceptional grades.

He was not like Sirius: so he was exceptionally cruel to mudbloods.

He would amount to something: so he sent home all his shining accolades from teachers, and the details of house points he had earned for Slytherin.

And he swore, over and over again never to let his mother down.

But Kreacher was the only one who understood him, and when he came home from school, it was to Kreacher that he cried, and told his secrets. Loving, patient, kind, and loyal Kreacher.

The house-elf that even as he died he felt he had betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Written for the Francophone Authors Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Prejudices are what fools use for reason- Voltaire_

She was sitting in an arm chair facing the fire with an empty stare.

"Draco, I see you." Astoria turned to the man who was standing in the doorway looking at her-concerned. "I've been thinking, about Scorpius…maybe we should send him to a Muggle school, just try it out-"

"Are you mental?" he cut her off, sharply.

"It was an idea-"

"A bad one. Do you think I want _my _son associating with Muggles?"

"Oh, and I was concerned that he might accidentally use magic and expose the Wizarding world as well as cause harm to his fellow classmates. Clearly I have my priorities out of order." She retorted with sarcasm that was lost on her husband.

"You were seriously considering this-?"

"Well I'm not planning on home-schooling him. I have a job, in case you forgot."

"So do I."

"Well then, Muggle School it is."

"Or my father can teach him."

"And you said I was the mental one." She stood up and walked out of the room, only to pause in the doorway. "I'll go to the school tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: As you can very well see. I'm not good at using quotes and coming up with a story that is in any way related. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Written as a request from Twisted Identity **

**Teddy/Victoire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"So Teddy, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

They were sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow on Christmas Eve. For once the place was empty, as everyone had gone to Harry's house to decorate.

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Us."

"What about us?" Teddy asked trying to understand the point of this extremely confusing conversation.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said?"

"About what?"

"About me."

"What about you?"

"Did-you-mean-what-you-said-when-you-said-that-you-love-me?"

Teddy looked at her in confusion and disbelief, but mostly confusion.

"Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"I dunno…because…I dunno-"

"Yes. I meant it."

Victoire leaned over and kissed him quickly before pulling away, and Teddy continued to stare at her wondering how girls could be so confusing. Yet, at the same time thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Written for the Thought Provoking/Inspirational Quotes Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Hate isn't the opposite of love…indifference is_

"I don't see why you're mad at me, Bella said it."

Andromeda Black was frowning as she spoke to her much too sensitive companion- Ted Tonks- who besides being a Hufflepuff and a mudblood wasn't that bad. If anything he was a good laugh, which was why he was angry with her.

"But you laughed."

"Only because everyone else did. I don't care that you're a mudblood, you're still my friend-"

"You just called me a mud…well you know."

"You're too sensitive Ted. Bella hates you; I'm not anything like her."

Ted looked at her skeptically raising one eyebrow, and wondered how anyone-even a twelve year old- could be so stupid.

"Personally, I don't see the difference."

"Because you're stupid. The difference is that Bella made the joke, I just laughed. Bella hates you because you're a mudblood."

Ted cringed at the word. "And what about you."

"Well I don't hate you. You're my friend."

"I mean how do you feel about me being a _Muggle-born?_"

"I would say I'm indifferent."

"Well that's loads better." His words were dripping with sarcasm but Andromeda just smiled.

"So you forgive me. Even though I didn't do anything."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever Andromeda. I have to go to class." He stood up and walked away , glad to be free.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Tat1312 for giving me the idea to use Andromeda**

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Written for the "Dating a Death Eater" Challenge I chose Regulus Black.**

**For anyone who is interested. The girl-who is in fact an OC- is mentioned in my other story "Remember the Time"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was a relationship built on lies so it never could have lasted. That didn't mean she was happy when he walked out for the very last time. She wasn't heartless.

No, when he walked out for the last time she cried, and didn't stop. But it wasn't because he was throwing away his life.

It was because she had not been able to stop him.

_You don't have to go back to him_. At that moment she would have given anything to keep him there. To stop him from returning to the man who was blackening his soul. _Please don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If this is what you believe in fine, but don't go back to You-Know-Who. You don't have to act on your hate._

But he had looked at her with a blank stare. An empty stare.

_I don't have a choice._

Regulus had broken away from her grasp then and she caught another glimpse of the Dark Mark before he walked out of the house.

It was a relationship built on lies so it never could have lasted.

He had never told her who he was. A Death Eater.

And that was the most important thing that she could have known about him.

Still she cried the last time he left. And she did not stop until there was no more water in her body.

Because she loved him.

Even if he wasn't who he had said he was.

Even if he was a man of lies.

**A/N: Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Challenge. I was assigned Neville/Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"Hi, Hannah."

Neville was sweating profusely and therefore had his arms clenched to his sides as he spoke. Never before had he been this nervous, but then he had never proposed before.

"Hey**, **Neville." Hannah was clueless about his intentions, and was at this time shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk. "I'd love to talk but Mr. Weasley needs this report by the end of the day and I don't -"

"Willyoumarryme?"

"Huh?"

Neville sighed and tried again. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she paused in her paper shuffling. "WHAT?!"

"Will you -"

"No. I heard you." Hannah stared at him and Neville waited twisting his hands and dropping the ring to the ground, letting it roll under the desk. He scrambled after it on his hands and knees**, **grabbing it before it disappeared under the bookcase. "Yes." She smiled and Neville banged his head against the cherry desk as he stood up.

"Really?" his face was contorted in a mix of pain and surprise.

"Yes."

A smile spread across his face and he handed her the ring. Hannah stared down at it, and then**,** as if remembering something, Neville took it back and placed it on her finger with bright eyes and a jubilant smile. Hannah smiled back and he forgot just how nervous he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I was bored in the car and so you get this. **

**Thanks to for betaing this for me :)**

**Disclaimer: Own it. I wish.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his office desk with the back of his head on the chair and his eyes closed. His three year old son ran in, panting and tripping over his shoe laces.

"Hmm..."

The man did not even bother to open his eyes, doubting anything could be so important as to warrant his attention.

"Daddy look!" The boy screeched happily, "Daddy!" Now he was whining as he quickly began to realize that he was being ignored. "Daddy! Look, magic! Daddy!"

"I'm looking," Draco lied as he slowly forced his eyes open, just in time to see the end of the boy's act.

"That's amazing!" Astoria's intrusion and Scorpius's subsequent smile saved Draco from having to praise his son's less than grand achievement. "Why don't you go show Aunt Daphne. She's in the living room. I'm sure she'd love to see." There was something false in her voice- almost annoyance- but Draco decided not to point it out, instead watching the head of blond run from the room.

"Hmm…" he greeted the woman- his wife- who had not followed Scorpius out.

"Yes, Draco, I had a wonderful day at work, thanks for asking. And yes, your father is doing great after his flying accident, nice to know you're concerned. Daphne's here, if you care –"

"I don't."

Draco started to close his eyes again, only to get hit with something. Hard. His eyes flashed open, and, seeing no wand, he observed that the culprit. Astoria had thrown a book at him.

"I have a suggestion for you- try to care. Pretend to be interested in your son. And, oh, I've got it, watch your mouth. Or else the next time, there will be more than a book thrown at your head," She fell silent, and, after Draco sighed deeply -mostly for pride's sake- he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she snapped.

"To get potion. My head hurts." Draco answered plainly and then after a pause: "And then to say hi to your sister." He added the last bit in a rush.

Astoria did not smile, but he had not expected her to. She was still upset, that much was obvious.

"And I'll spend the rest of the day watching _precious _little Scorpius doing magic tricks." The thought caused his headache to increase, but it seemed to appease Astoria.

"Sorry," She finally said, though she still wasn't smiling. "About the book."

He offered a half-smile: "Yeah…sure…thanks." Opening the door, he could not help but think that all of this conflict would have been avoided, if the three year old had not insisted on performing magic tricks for his father.

"Draco," It was Astoria again. "Draco, you're about to run into the wall."

"Well, that's what happens when you get hit with a book. You lose all basic sense of direction." He countered, half-jokingly turning to head for the kitchen and Astoria winced.

"Don't tell your mother."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco smirked and Astoria offered a nervous smile. At least it was something.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Written for the Hemingway Six Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Albus Potter:**

To me, he was just dad

* * *

**A/N: Please review. If you can**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Written for the Long Wait Challenge. I was assigned Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing **

**Thanks to Mz. Raine for betaing this.**

* * *

The longer he was in New York, the less he liked it. For one thing, everyone was incredibly rude. Dean had been shoved at least ten times in the past three minutes. Apparently, a near jog was not fast enough for these people. The other thing was that he was finding it impossible to find a bus, the subway stations were annoyingly crowded and disgusting, and all of the taxis were refusing to stop for him.

At least he was free of any familiar faces. It had been three months since the war. Three months of darting corners, terrified that he might run into a former classmate. This way, it was impossible to run into anyone. Well, not impossible, but less probable at least. And that meant something. The last thing that Dean wanted was to be forced to engage in a conversation about what had passed. Everyone would either want to talk about the friends that they had lost, or the adventures they had experienced. And Dean was hardly interested in listening.

Finding his destination, Dean stopped in front of a large building in desperate need of renovation. Reaching forward, he opened the door and walked straight for the receptionist desk.

"Hello," he said, speaking up when she did not look up from her paper.

"Can I help you?" The woman, who was a brunette with a sour look on her face, asked the question in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Yes. My name is Dean. Dean Thomas. I came to see Mr. Blo-"

"Second floor, first right. I'll page him to tell him you're coming up."

"Thank you," He murmured, but she was no longer paying attention.

_Stupid city _he thought, but made his way to the elevator, pressed the arrow button and waited impatiently. For a place that moved so fast, the elevator sure moved slowly. Finally, the doors slid open and Dean waited while people in black suits and carrying briefcases walked out before entering himself-alone, thankfully.

"Hello," So he was not alone. He turned to the other side of the elevator and there, in a corner, stood Luna Lovegood.

"Err…hi…" he turned back and pressed the button for the second level.

"How are you?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he was showing obvious reluctance about speaking to her.

"I'm good," A safe answer. "I'm here for a job interview," He added, giving more information than necessary.

"What sort of job?" There was genuine interest in her voice.

"Oh…um…Mr. Bloomsdale is trying to find an architect…to design a guest house he's going to have built -"

"That's wonderful!" she smiled, interrupting him. "I'm sure you'll get it."

"Err…thanks Luna…" the elevator doors slid open and, with a nod, he walked out. She followed him.

"I almost forgot." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a pair of spectrespecs and Dean finally realized what she was wearing.

Luna was actually blending it. Like everyone else, she had on a dark black suit and was carrying a briefcase. He looked down at his own clothes- a pair of faded blue jeans and a red button down shirt- and realized that he was actually the one who was standing out, for once.

"Umm…thanks?"

"Mr. Bloomsdale's head is floating with Wrackspurts. Apparently, they affect Muggles too. I wish I had something to block them, but at least you can see them this way." She smiled and Dean held back a chuckle. She had a pure heart after all.

"Well...thanks Luna."

"Sure."

He put them on for her benefit and watched her smile grow before heading down the hallway. Before he made the turn he looked back. Luna was standing in the elevator as the doors closed. Feeling suddenly confident, Dean knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice from inside was deep and, opening the door, Dean made his way in.

"Hello sir, I'm Mr. Tho-"

"I know who you are. Slow elevator," He did not wait for an answer. "When will you have the designs done?"

"If you give me the job, you'll have them by Friday."

"You've got the job. See back here Friday."

"I will sir."

"Good. Good. By the way, nice glasses."

Dean smiled to himself. Luna was right; the man's head was definitely floating with Wrackspurts

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Written for the Rare Pairing Challenge: I was assigned Narcissa Malfoy and Gilderoy Lockhart. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

It was nonsense. Pure nonsense. How could he say that? How could _anyone_ dare say that she was vain? She wasn't. Malfoy was an idiot. So was Bella. And Andy. She was _not_ vain. She did not stop to look in the mirror every single time she passed one. They were wrong.

"Narcissa," _And here was Malfoy running towards her, probably to apologize. She deserved his apology.  
_

"What?" Narcissa flashed her head around, blonde hair flying as her cold blue eyes met his urgent gray eyes.

"I don't see why you're so mad. We were just joking around. Besides, you know it's true."

Narcissa stalked away, abandoning him in the middle of Diagon Alley as she headed for more pleasurable company. In this case, no one. It was better to be alone, after all.

"Excuse me!" The voice came from a boy that looked to be about Narcissa's age with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that Narcissa had just ran into, spilling all of his belongings onto the street.

"Excuse yourself," She retorted, stepping over his things.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"No. Do you think I'm going to crawl on the ground? Use a summoning charm."

"I'm not seventeen yet."

"Yes. And the Ministry is going to expel you for picking up your books."

He glared back as an answer.

"I bet you can't even do it," Narcissa challenged him.

"Sure I can," The boy, who had still not given his name, pulled out his wand.

"Accio books," Slowly, they flew up and then slammed into his face. Narcissa laughed, but the boy simply pulled out a mirror from his pocket.

"I'm going to be bruised tomorrow," He said, pointing to the red spot on his forehead. Narcissa laughed harder. "It's not funny. School starts tomorrow."

"A bit vain, aren't you?"

"I AM NOT VAIN!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Walking away, Narcissa wondered how anyone could be so sensitive.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's strange. Please review anyway. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Written for the Epidemia Challenge. Instead of creating a new super virus I decided to do one I already know about but the wizards don't. I took some artistic license with testing for the disease by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Astoria Malfoy was prepared to murder the next paranoid parent that burst into her office with a coughing child. Unfortunately for her, it happened to be her husband, towing a coughing Scorpius.

"Yes," she feigned interest.

"He's sick."

"Good observation," She radiated with sarcasm. But, that was what happened after working for eight hours with people who were prepared to jump off of buildings to prevent being infected with a _deadly _Muggle illness.

"He's going to die!" Draco's eyes took on a panicked look, and Astoria tried not to smile. Never before had he seemed so concerned about Scorpius, the six year old boy standing beside him that had not stopped coughing.

Astoria stood up and walked over to her son, placing her hand on his forehead.

"No, he's not," she patted the little boy's blond head. "Do you want some chocolate?" he nodded his head and Astoria walked back over to her desk. Scorpius followed.

"He has a fever."

"Yes he does, which is why he should be at home, in bed." She handed Scorpius the chocolate bar.

"You're a Healer. What's wrong with him?"

Draco's voice was becoming desperate, and Astoria sighed deeply.

"He has Swine Flu. All of the Muggle kids are getting it. No need to worry."

"Swine…Flu…"

"Yes." she pushed Scorpius towards his father. "Now, give him a potion for the fever, and then let him sleep. He'll be fine in about three days."

"Oh." Draco's ears tinted pink in embarrassment as he dumbly left the room towing Scorpius along.

"Bye mummy!" The six year old waved, smiling.

"Bye Scorpius." As soon as they were gone, she collapsed in her desk.

"Hello." The door opened again. This time it was Harry Potter himself, towing a little boy with dark hair and green eyes.

Murder at this moment truly seemed like a good option.

"Would either one of you like some chocolate?" she said with a false smile.

Unfortunately, her job was to _save _lives.

* * *

**A/N: Don't Ask. Don't Tell. Just Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Written for the Random Character Challenge. I was assigned Florean Fortescue and Dolores Umbridge**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It had been years since she had walked into an ice cream parlor. After all, Dolores had a figure to maintain. However, considering her most recent accomplishment- becoming Headmistress of Hogwarts-she deserved a treat, and that was why she was here. It had been a quick Apparation for Hogsmeade, and she would be back at Hogwarts soon- before anyone could notice-that was what mattered.

"Can I help you?" the voice of a middle-aged man with dark hair, that she presumed to be the owner, interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes. I want ice cream."

He smiled as if engaging in an inside joke-with himself- but did not bother to share.

"What flavor?" he asked instead.

"Vanilla." She said simply. "With chocolate, chocolate syrup, not chocolate ice cream."

"Of course." He continued to smile, and now began to mutter under his breath: "Vanilla…could this woman be any more boring. All of the flavors that I have here." He sighed and began to scoop some ice cream.

"Would you like to share?" she snapped raising her chin as if to show her dominance over a lowly shop owner.

"No. No. Ms. Umbridge. It is Ms, isn't it?"

"I prefer Miss."

"To show your youth I'm sure." He said with the same smile plastered on his face as he handed over the ice cream.

"Why are you smiling so stupidly?" she finally snapped.

"I'm…not." He said raising an eyebrow, as if judging her sanity. "Why are you so toad-faced?" he murmured under his breath Of course, she didn't hear him.

Pulling a few coins out of her purse, she placed them on the counter.

"Here."

"No. No. You don't need to pay. After all _you _have done for your fellow wizards, I'm honored that you are even here." At that moment she blushed, though she tried to hide it and Fortescue's smile grew.

"Well, I'm off." The sickly sweet haughty look that was so ill-fitting her once again took over and Dolores exited the shop, leaving only Fortescue to smile to himself while he took a scoop of bright orange ice cream for himself.

_Waste not, want not. _

* * *

**A/N: Please Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Written for the 100 Prompts Challenge. I used the first quote in italics **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"_I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will sacrifice everything I have for you. What else can I give but my entire being?"_

"The salt would be nice. If you're finished with it of course."

With a sigh Draco Malfoy passed Astoria the salt and she smiled.

"I don't know why I even try."

"I suggest you don't. You're no good at it anyway. It sounds like a boat-load of shit."

"Did you just say I'm full of shit?"

Astoria put the salt shaker down. "Yup. How long have we been married? And you just gave me this long speech about what you would do for me because I have two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. And only two. The last two anywhere in the world." She smirked "That is why you are full of…it."

"That lessens the blow."

"I'm taking Daphne anyway."

"But _I'm _the one you really love."

"You can go the next time."

"But this time England's in it."

"You have to stay with Scorpius though." Pushing her chair back she stood up and patted his cheek with a smile. "You do remember what you said, don't you?"

"No." He lied. Of course he remembered _I'll watch Scorpius next time_. He had said it last week before he headed out with Blaise. And now the past was coming back to haunt him, Astoria rolled her eyes. "Well, I suggest you remember quickly. I'll see you in a few days."

"He can always stay with my parents." Draco yelled after her as she exited the room. "They won't mind watching him."

"But you're forgetting something." She paused and turned, "I asked you to do it."

Slouching in his chair the man sighed deeply as the three year old made his entrance.

"Daddy!" running up the boy climbed onto his lap. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"I guess we'll have to make our own Quidditch cup." Draco answered him. "Do you want to learn how to play Quidditch?"

He received no answer as the boy had turned his attention to his father's untouched plate.

"Daddy?" he pointed at the food.

"Enjoy yourself." And with a smile the boy picked up the flat egg in his hands and began chewing. "Here." Draco picked up a fork and handed it to Scorpius but he was ignored. "Alright fine, eat with your hands, you're never going to get a girl that way though." He considered his words for a moment. "Actually, maybe that's not such a bad thing." He stroked the little boy's head. "Not a bad thing at all."

Finishing the egg, Scorpius turned to face his father with his head tilted to one side.

"Thank you." He said with a smile, Astoria's smile.

"You're welcome." Draco's mouth fought the smile that was building on his own face but failed. "Now, come on. We're going to have our own Quidditch Cup." Draco lifted the boy up and did not even wonder why he was carrying the son who could obviously walk on his own.

"Really!" Scorpius beamed. "I'm Seeker!"

"Okay." Draco agreed the smile not leaving his face. Apparently the kid knew more about Quidditch than he thought. Maybe a day with his son wouldn't be half-bad.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the urge to write another Draco/Astoria/Scorpius family story. Sorry. Please review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Written for the Lyrics & Pairing Challenge I was assigned Sirius and Lily as well as **

"**She said it's the red wine this time but that is no excuse." From **_**The Bad Thing **_**by Arctic Monkeys**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"He's running late." Sirius said with a shrug when a scowling Lily opened the door for him

"Obviously." She retorted sarcasm radiating from her voice. "What are you doing here?" Lily shifted her weight so that it all rested on her left side and raised one eyebrow.

"I came to deliver the message." He offered a half-smile. "Besides, it's pouring out there."

Opening it a bit wider Lily allowed him entrance before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Thanks." Sirius's smile turned nervous.

"Yep, sure. Can you tell me where he is?"

"No. But here…" Walking into her kitchen, or rather her parent's kitchen, he opened the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to take other people's things at your own pleasure?"

"No. She taught me that I was royalty and could therefore take what I wish." His joke had quickly turned bitter and with a sigh Lily reached in the drawer and grabbed a bottle opener before taking the bottle from his hand.

"You can use magic you know." He said, but Lily ignored him and popped off the cap and poured the red wine in the crystal glasses.

"To timeliness." She said raising her own.

"It's almost as good as a time-turner." He joked tapping her glass and then took a sip.

Lily copied the motion with a small smile and then proceeded to down the entire glass before placing it back on the table.

"I think…I'm going to take some more."

Sirius moved the bottle away from her reach.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"He's never on time." She buried her face in her hands, "and I guess you think I'm being dramatic."

"Yeah…" Sirius began taking another sip. "A little."

"Well I'm tired of it." Lily paused and Sirius waited, "sometimes I wish James was…well was more like you!" She finished angrily and Sirius laughed- hard.

"You don't mean that."

Realization crept into Lily's face at that moment and she sighed before sputtering: "No, of course I don't, it's the alcohol. I don't drink often."

"Hmm…sure." He said with a crooked smile taking another drink and laughing at Lily with his eyes. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Written for no particular reason**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As a Ravenclaw, Barty Crouch Jr. had been taught to look at the world in a different way. Clouds were not puffy white cotton balls, but clusters of condensation. A rainbow was not merely a band of beautiful colors, but a spectrum of colors that were seen when white light was divided through water particles. In everything that he saw, there was a deeper, more scientific meaning that, according to the other Ravenclaws, he needed to understand.

It was due to that reason that he strayed away from his house-mates and began to spend a majority of his time with Slytherins, most specifically Regulus Black. Who, despite being two years older, was not a half-bad guy when it came to lighter subjects such as Quidditch and girls. They never spoke about politics; since Regulus was a Black, Barty had the feeling they would disagree on more than a few things.

According to his father, the Blacks were not the type of people an honest, unprejudiced wizard should associate with. Personally, Barty disagreed; without Regulus school would have been dreadful.

"Barty." Regulus approached the younger boy.

"Hey-"

"Barty." He cut him off plopping on the ground beside him, "Barty have you ever thought about your future?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to work in the Ministry-"

"Marry Jenna and have three kids, I know, I know…that's not exactly what I meant."

"What'd you mean then?"

"What's our future going to be like, now that the Muggles and Mudbloods are getting more powerful? I mean, soon it might become the way it used to be when the Muggles tried to hunt us down."

"I don't think so-"

"Not that you would admit it if you did. You're Barty Crouch's son. You have to be perfect."

"That's not true. I just don't think that the Muggles and Muggle-bor…_mudbloods…_are going to cause us any problems. Why does it matter so much anyway?" he whispered the obscene word.

"Because we're wizards, we're greater than them. The world won't be right until we take over. That's what my cousin Bellatrix says. And she's right-"

"They're not hurting anyone." Barty interrupted. "We don't have to like them, we could just leave them alone."

"You sound like a blood-traitor."

"No. Blood-traitors think we should actually interact with them."

"Personally, I don't see the difference. Tolerating them is just as bad."

Barty shrugged and picked a book out of his bag as he remembered why he never spoke to Regulus about politics.

"You should come to my house sometime. Talk to Bellatrix, she'll make you understand."

"Maybe."

"So?"

"Sure Regulus. Sure I'll come over." It made him shut up, which was all that Barty wanted; he doubted that Regulus's crazy cousin would be able to change his mind. He was a good pure blood, the kind that did not want to hunt Muggles and shun Muggle borns.

"Great." He slapped the younger boy on the back and walked away.

Barty collapsed on the ground and leaned his head against a tree trunk wondering how he always managed to get dragged into things that wasted his time.

As he casts the Cruciatus Curse upon Frank Longbottom years later, Barty can't help but think that meeting Bellatrix might have been one of the best things that had ever happened to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A different version of Astoria then I'm used to writing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Malfoy.

It was a fun thing to play around with. Astoria Malfoy—though it sounded a bit too harsh to be appealing.

"Miss Greengrass." Astoria looked up, not particularly happy with the way she was being addressed. Miss always made her feel old.

"Yes?" she turned to face the visitor, a woman who did not look much older than herself with fiery red hair. However, unlike Astoria, this woman was hardly calm.

"Miss Greengrass, I've been waiting for three hours for my appointment, and I was just told that my assigned Healer is on an extended lunch break…!"

"Hmm…"

"I want to lodge a complaint and I was told to come to you."

Astoria summoned a chair.

"Have a seat Miss…"

"Mrs. Potter." The woman snapped as she angrily collapsed in the chair,

"Mrs. Potter," Astoria forced a smile. She was used to people like this: easily irritable, and extremely annoying.

She picked up a notepad and placed it on her desk as she inked her quill.

"Now what about your visit was…shall I say unprofessional?"

"I just answered that question."

"Common protocol," It was a good thing she was so used to forcing false smiles—hers still had not yet begun to hurt.

"My appointment was completely disregarded."

"Mhmmm…" she began to write.

"I'm a professional Quidditch player! I don't have time to wait…"

"Mhm…"

"Are you even listening?"

Astoria looked up, "Of course,"_not._She kept up the hard smile

"Is there a healer ready for me yet?" Ginny Potter looked around anxiously,

"You are welcome to check," Astoria motioned to the door and flicked it open with her finger—one of the skills she had managed to perfect without using a wand.

Ginny stood up and pushed the chair away before stalking out while Astoria stared at her notepad. The sketch she had been working on was lovely; just like the one she had seen in the shop window—a beautiful ring.

Maybe Astoria Malfoy wouldn't sound half bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Personally I like my other version of Astoria better. Please Review though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Written for the Black Heart Remorseful Villains Challenge. I was assigned Crabbe (Jr.) and rejection**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He shouldn't have said it. Draco Malfoy should _not_ have said it.

That was what made Crabbe want it even more.

"_Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!"_

Crabbe was tired of being behind Malfoy all of the time.

Tired of being told what to do by Malfoy.

Tired of having his wishes, his wants, his ideas rejected.

He was tired of rejection.

_That_ was why he did it. That was why he had conjured the Fiendfyre.

Because Malfoy couldn't stop him.

_No one_ could stop him.

It was his moment of glory.

He didn't regret it until he was burning in the uncontrollable flames.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another Andromeda/Ted chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

"Can I come in?"

She showed up at his door in the pouring rain. The weather slicked her hair to her face, but the mascara running down her cheeks was from a different kind of water entirely. A duffel bag was slung over her shoulder.

"I…I didn't know where else to go."

Ted nodded silently and opened the door a little wider, unsure what else to do. Though later, after she was asleep in his bed and he was left lounging on the couch, he came up with a million things that he could have done differently, something besides simply nodding with a blank face.

"I'll tell my mom you're here." He answered, leaving her standing in the foyer while he ran up the stairs.

"Okay." Her voice was a muted whisper and he listened for a beat incase her legs gave out and she crashed onto the ground. She didn't.

When he came back he found her in the exact same position, but shivering.

"Come on 'Dromeda." He took her bag and led her up the stairs, holding onto her hand as if she was a child. "What happened?" He didn't know why he bothered to ask; she would probably just brush it off as something unimportant.

"They kicked me out." She murmured. Tears started to pour down her face once more.

Ted opened the door to his bedroom and put her bag on the bed.

"You can stay in here." And then after a pause, "For as long as you want." He knew what he wanted to say. _I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sure they'll take you back. I love you._

She offered a small smile and he wanted to hug her, to hold her while she cried. Instead, he simply pulled a robe out of the closet and handed it to her.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

And still she smiled at him, a tiny sad smile.

Before Ted walked out of the room he leaned down and kissed her. It was the only thing he felt he did right the entire night.

* * *

**Please Revie :) Thanks to Shana the Short for betaing this for me**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: For this chapter I decided to do another Hemmingway 6 challenge **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Ariana Dumbledore:**

It was fast, it didn't hurt.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy:**

I thought about saying thank you.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter:**

I did want my own identity.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the final chapter and I wanted to tell everyone that reviewed how much I appreciated them. It was you guys and this story that helped me with writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Even after so many years he hated the rain.

Because rain reminded him of tears - their tears.

And sure he was Gellert Grindelwald, the greatest Dark Wizard of all time.

A man just on the brink of all the power in the world.

But he still hated the rain.

It reminded him of them.

It reminded him of _her._

And sure she never knew what hit her.

And yes she was peaceful lying there.

But he knew.

And they knew.

And yes, he had run once the curse was cast, but he had watched them from a distance.

And he had seen those tears falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And it had rained.

Because _she _was crying too.

And secretly.

Grindelwald cried.


End file.
